


'Cause everyone's after love

by bitterfloof



Series: My Heart is Sold [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Enjolras, There is no angst only fluff, grantaire is a sweetheart, he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfloof/pseuds/bitterfloof
Summary: Enjolras sighed, slouching down in his seat. Matters of the heart were definitely not his strong suit. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were more acquainted with that sort of thing (because no matter how much they denied it, they were totally dating - Enjolras knew, he could hear them at night sometimes), and whilst their suggestions were fair enough - he didn't know if he wanted to risk embarrassing himself or the guy."I have a plan," Enjolras spoke up, looking between the curious faces of his friends. "I'm going to get his name first."It was a good place to start.





	'Cause everyone's after love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this now as a commitment to the fact that i am writing a Enjolras/Grantaire series (I have it about 60% planned). It is not going to be uploaded in a timely or chronological manner - just a warning. 
> 
> I reckon this will have about 3 parts - maybe more, but we'll see. This is one of the few stories of the series that isn't a one-shot, so if you're here for the long haul, sub to the series.
> 
> This is probably pretty bad - sorry.
> 
> Title is from: Accidentally in love by Counting Crows
> 
> Enjoy!

Enjolras had always been told he was observant. Sometimes it was a good thing - sometimes it was passed off as creepy. It was one such time he couldn't tell if his observance was on the creepy side or not.

"But he's always buying hot chocolate mix. It's an internationally recognised tea shop - why is he buying hot chocolate."

Enjolras was ranting to Courfeyrac, who looked over his book, eyeing his roommate carefully as they lay curled at opposite ends of the couch. Normally he'd be able to tune out Enjolras's ranting - which he tended to do quite often - as most of it could be passed to Combeferre (who for some reason indulged Enjolras’s tendency to get worked up and passionate about all sorts of things for seemingly no reason) but since the latter was currently not in - it was much more difficult to tune Enjolras out.

"Maybe he doesn't like tea?" Courfeyrac suggested lightly hoping to end the conversation - so much for a quiet night in to enjoy a good book.

"Then why come into a tea shop!" Enjolras replied as though it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

Courfeyrac sighed, snapping his book shut - there was no way he was getting any peace if he stayed in the living room.

"Why don't you ask him then?" Courfeyrac suggested before exiting to his room and shutting the door behind him, an obvious sign he was done with the whole situation.

"I might just do that!" Enjolras called, not entirely sure Courfeyrac could hear him through the close door. With his roommate out of the way, Enjolras stretched out on the couch staring at the ceiling. It wasn't uncommon for him to get fixated on small things or odd things, but they generally weren't people. Certainly not people that came into the shop where he worked, so many people came in day in and day out it wasn't like he remembered even half of them. But that one person stuck out to him . . . Why.

And it wasn't just the hot chocolate!

 

* * *

 

The long days were the most boring. Especially in the last hour or so where nobody - or very few people - were going to enter the shop. It had been a particularly long and boring shift and Enjolras was more than ready to go home, make dinner and just chill out for the rest of the night. Every few minutes Enjolras found himself checking his watch, but time only seemed to move impossibly slow. Sighing, he tapped out the tune of the song that was playing on top of the till drawer - why he was still on the till at 10 to 8 at night was beyond him. Nobody was even in the shop.

"Are you still open?"

Or not.

"For . . ." Enjolras looked at his watch. "10 more minutes."

"That's fine."

Enjolras could only blink in response, usually, people would leave when told they had a countdown in a shop. It was only then that Enjolras realised that the last minute customer was, in fact, the hot chocolate guy. It hadn't really crossed his mind that he hadn't seen that particular person in a couple of days, but there he was again lugging a large bag and an extended poster tube over one shoulder. Sure enough, he went straight to the hot chocolate section. Enjolras didn't mean to creepily watch the guy, but he was consciously aware that if he didn't leave or buy something or leave within the next few minutes then he would be kicked out.

"Do you have any of the salted caramel mix?" the hot chocolate guy called over to Enjolras.

"If it's not out, then it's likely we don't have any. Sorry."

Hot chocolate guy nodded in response before deftly picking a different mix from the shelf and bringing it over to the till. It was some sort of white chocolate variant he had picked - luxury apparently. That label was on 90% of their stock and Enjolras had yet to work out what was so lux about a drink.

"9.00 for that, card or cash?"

"Cash," the guy replied handing Enjolras note. "Do you know when you'll get the salted caramel back in?"

"Probably on Friday, that's generally when we get deliveries in."

The guy nodded, dropping his back to the floor and placing the tub of hot chocolate inside along with the receipt Enjolras handed him, before swinging it back over his shoulder, adjusting his poster tub as he did. He smiled towards Enjolras.

"I guess I'll just need to come back on Friday then."

"Yeah . . . I guess so," Enjolras replied loosely.

At that moment, Enjolras's manager exited from the back of the shop, keys jangling in his hand. He glanced towards Enjolras and hot chocolate guy.

"That's us closing now."

"Oh, yeah," the guy replied before turning back to Enjolras. "Have a nice night, yeah."

He turned to leave, looking back briefly to wave at a rather confused Enjolras who muttered out a mute 'you too' as the stranger disappeared out of the door as his manager locked it behind him.

It was only when Enjolras was on the subway home did he remember - he hadn't asked if the guy liked tea!

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so he smiled at you."

Enjolras had not been able to get the stranger's smile and wave out of his mind for the next few days - to the point that it was distracting him. Also to the point that both Combeferre and Courfeyrac had noticed his uncharacteristic shift in behaviour. Courfeyrac called him lovestruck, Combeferre called him ridiculous. Nether labels helped Enjolras in his plight - but he didn't exactly disagree either.

It was an odd situation.

"And waved," Enjolras added. The three were squished around their kitchen table, university work open in front of them but Enjolras wasn't particularly focusing, more interested in trying to sort out his gay panic (as Combeferre and Courfeyrac had privately agreed that was going on with their friend) which encroached on both Combeferre and Courfeyrac's own studies - much to their annoyance. Eventually, Combeferre sighed, setting down his pen, he stared at Enjolras just long enough to unsettle the blonde.

"Enjolras," Combeferre said sternly. "Do shut up."

Enjolras paused, blue eyes trained on Combeferre.

"I'm sorry?"

"Can you please keep your crisis until we're not studying. I know we're all in the same room, but not right now."

Enjolras was honestly a little speechless, Courfeyrac looked between the two before deciding that it was not worth his time or effort getting into. Enjolras was still staring at Combeferre, despite the other male having gone back to writing notes for his uni work - seemingly unaware of the look that Enjolras giving him.

"Now that's just rude."

"Maybe give us an hour, then I'll listen," Combeferre replied without looking up.

Enjolras stayed quiet. The hour passed by at an excruciatingly slow pace, he tried to focus on the work in front of him but smiles and small waves occupied his mind more than international relations did. Eventually the hour passed and Courfeyrac and Combeferre were content enough to listen to Enjolras properly.

And the blonde was more than happy to comply.

"Was he flirting with me. I can't tell. Nobody has ever flirted with me."

"Nobody has? E, people have been flirting with you since primary school," Combeferre said, evidently confused.

"No they haven't!"

Combeferre looked to Courfeyrac who raised his eyebrows. Having been friends for the longest time, it was clear to the pair how much people fawned over Enjolras. Which was entirely fair - he had always been good looking. Adorable as a child and hadn't even gone through the awkward teen phase. As a mostly adult he was turning heads due to his height and basically angelic face.

But it wasn't just his looks that drew people to him. His intelligence and eloquence made him stand out as well. He was articulate and well educated. It was no wonder he had people basically falling over themselves to be his friend - and all of it went over Enjolras's head. He might have been highly intelligent with an intellectual based mind, but simple matters like somebody (or many people) flirting with him just went completely over his head.

And this frustrates Combeferre and Courfeyrac to no end as, being the outside perspective, they could see it clearly.

"Why not ask him on a date and see what happens," Courfeyrac suggested. "Worst case, he turns you down and he was just being friendly before. You move on."

"Or," Combeferre cut in. "You ask him out, he says yes, and you go on a date."

Enjolras sighed, slouching down in his seat. Matters of the heart were definitely not his strong suit. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were more acquainted with that sort of thing (because no matter how much they denied it, they were totally dating - Enjolras knew, he could hear them at night sometimes), and whilst their suggestions were fair enough - he didn't know if he wanted to risk embarrassing himself or the guy.

"I have a plan," Enjolras spoke up, looking between the curious faces of his friends. "I'm going to get his name first."

It was a good place to start.

 

* * *

 

As luck would have it, things did not work out in Enjolras's favour. He stared at his schedule for the coming week only to see he was working the Saturday, not the Friday like he had thought originally due to somebody requesting a shift change. Not that Enjolras would admit but he was kind of hoping to be in on the Friday just so he was around when the familiar stranger would - hopefully - come into the shop.

"Why not just request another shift swap?" Courfeyrac suggested.

"Because I can't, I'm working every other day that's down in my contract. I don't have any shifts to swap."

He was definitely disappointed - Courfeyrac could tell, but he also wasn't prepared to meddle in Enjolras's pre-love life. Observing from a distance was good enough because, until Enjolras finally realised the guy was definitely flirting with him, it wasn't his place to say or do anything. So, he stayed out of it until the Saturday rolled around and Enjolras headed to work more than a little disappointed.

It was the longest four hours of his life - plus stacking shelves was tedious and annoying (he was more than willing to murder whoever ordered the stock because there was only so much jasmine tea that could be stacked and not enough space - it was a mess). But as Enjolras's head was so lost with playing a tea style form of tetris, he wasn't exactly thinking about getting the strangers name.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Enjolras looked round to who had addressed him - that random (not so random) stranger.

"Do you have any of the salted caramel hot chocolate in?"

By the way the guy was smiling, Enjolras knew he remembered what he had been told. Especially since he had apparently sought out Enjolras - despite there being 2 other members of staff on the floor and one right at the hot chocolate section who would have been much more apt to ask. But no, he had deliberately found Enjolras.

Not that Enjolras himself thought of that.

"If we do, it should be over here." There was absolutely no reason for Enjolras to lead the guy over to the hot chocolate, but he did. It wasn't like the shop was big and neither was the hot chocolate section but Enjolras, finally breaking out of his semi-trance, knew that it would be one of his few chances to 1) get the guy’s name and 2) find out if he liked tea. The name was more important though. "Is this the one?"

He took the tin off the shelf and offered it to the person, who smiled and nodded back to him.

"Yeah, that's the one. Thanks."

The guy went to walk towards the till, when Enjolras, mustering up every ounce of romantic courage in him (which, honestly, not a lot), called out to the guy.

"Hey," the guy turned. "What's your name?"

"Grantaire."

Mission accomplished. "Enjolras."

"Cool." The guy - no, Grantaire - smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr: bitterfloof.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
